The present invention relates to an improvement of an operating table for transurethral resection which has been widely used recently all over the world and more particularly an operating table for transurethral resection provided with a solution receiving chamber or vessel which is responsive to the positions that an operator assumes during an operation to automatically move between a retracted position and an advanced position for receiving irrigating solution discharged.
In general, during transurethral resection of prostate, an endoscope is inserted into a urethra for observation of the operating area, and in order to obtain clear vision irrigating solution which is sterilized and stored in an irrigator is poured through a rubber hose and a surgical instrument. When a bladder is filled with irrigating solution, it must be discharged by pulling out the endoscope through an outer tube of the surgical instrument inserted into the urethra. Generally, an operator stands up and the discharged irrigating solution is received in a vessel disposed below an operating table. However during operation, an operator is between the thighs of a patient, being forced to assume an unnatural posture and sitting on an operating stool so that the solution receiving vessel must be retracted under the operating table. In one operation irrigating solution is discharged 50 to 70 times so that it is the very tedious for the operator to manually move the solution receiving vessel between the retracted and receiving positions so many times.